Art
by deigoboom
Summary: A fic about Deidara's past. The almighty terrorist from the Hidden Rock! Everyone has their own story - what is the blonde's background? How did he grew such an interest for explosions? Rated T for violence
1. Birth of Deidara

*** My first fic on here! Please take note to that I did not study the wikis completely so this is just slighty coming from my mind - and the timeline is kind of slacking off. I hope it won't be such a big problem. ***

The village hidden in the rocks - a kind of colourless place to be. People living in houses created out of stone, one day a young shinobi got himself a brother. He could hear his mother moan in pain from the birth-giving clinic, his father sitting next to him.

It was a beautiful day, the fifth day into May, and Deidara was born. Crystal blue eyes and hair of gold was his appearence.

Three years later, Takara, the blonde's older brother, successfully became a Genin.

The door opened loudly into the apartment, and the blonde ran in. " Mom! Dad! ".

Out from the kitchen, a silver haired woman walked out. She was cleaning a glass, smiling as always. " I did it! I'm a Genin! " , Takara cheered happily. " A Genin? That's great! " the mother of the children, Yori, smiled. She turned to the entrance to the livingroom. " Did you hear that, Hayate? Takara passed! ".

A tall brunette stepped out from the livingroom, holding Deidara. Putting the younger blonde down, he walked to his older son. He hugged him happily, and lifted him up. " You're awesome! I'm so proud! ". Deidara eyed his brother from the floor. Why did they have to be so tall? Takara laughed, pointing at his headprotector. " That's right! ". Hayate put his son down on the floor again, and placed his hands on his hips satisfied.

Takara kneeled down to Deidara, and grinned amused, " I'm a Genin now, Deidara! ". The younger blonde eyed his brother with big eyes, and soon a big smile escaped to his lips as the other seemed to be very happy. " Genin! " , he repeated, hugging his brother. " I'll be a Jounin in no time, just you wait! " Takara chuckled, hugging his younger brother back. The parents eyed eachother proudly.

As the evening approached, the whole family ate dinner.

Deidara ate his asparagus soup hungrily. It was one of his favourite foods, as his mother always did it really nice.

" Say Takara, will you get any missions tomorrow and start for real? " Hayate looked up from his newspaper amused. " I think so and I hope so! " the blonde nodded excited about tomorrow's events. He hadn't been told into detail that much, but he had been featured to his new team atleast. Deidara had his mouth full of soup, listening curiously.

It was already sunset, and the land was covered in shades of yellow and orange from the red stone.

" Do you want to check out all the new cool stuff I've gotten, bro? " , Takara turned to Deidara. The younger blonde swiftly swallowed the soup, and nodded. He got off his chair, and grabbed Takara's hand tightly. " Thanks for the dinner " Takara announced, and left the kitchen with his younger brother.

Opening the door to his room, Takara stepped in. Deidara stumbled in too, and sat onto the floor. The room was covered in dark blue wallpapers, and lots of random posters. On the mattress that he slept on, a beige bag was thrown.  
" I saved the best for last, 'kay? Only just for us two! " , Takara chuckled. Deidara nodded, amazed for some reason.

" 'Kay, so listen! " , Takara crossed his arms, taking a better position, " It was very simple to pass. We had to transform into our teacher, very easy! I know it may not sound that easy but it was. Then there where this one huge table with tons of headprotectors! As you succeeded transforming and the teacher approved it, you got one! And bam! Genin! " , he explained.

" Will I be able to become a shinobi? " Deidara asked silent. " Yes! Of course! " Takara chuckled, patting his younger brother's head really amused.

He was proud that his brother wanted to be a shinobi too, just like him. " I want that! " Deidara burst out, nodding. " Well let's see, how old are you now? " the older blonde blinked. Deidara held three fingers up. " Three? Then you have some years to go, heh. You can enter the academy at the age of five or six, and then like three or less years later you will test your skills and see if you graduate! " Takara happily explained.

Later on, Deidara was put to bed as the sun had hid behind the horizon.

" Good night, sunshine " , Yori smiled and kissed the blonde's head. " Nighty! " Deidara yawned, falling asleep immediately. The mobile above him contained birds, which had really grown to a big like of his. The idea of flying, too. And the best of all was explosions. It was really exciting, and just exploded into every direction in epic shapes and colours.


	2. Tree of Relation

The next day, Takara had already left for his new mission. Deidara looked outside the window from the livingroom, standing on the couch. The sky was blue as always, clouds passing by softly.

" What are you doing? " , Hayate muttered smoothly to Deidara as he entered the livingroom. The blonde turned to his father, blinking. " Do you want to go out? ". Deidara jumped onto the floor, " Fly! " . " You want to fly? " the father asked amused, and picked the little one up. He walked to put some shoes on Deidara's little feet, and then opened the door out in the corridor. " We're going outside, hun'. Coming soon ". " Okay " , Yori called from the kitchen.

Deidara took his father's hand, and hurried down the stairs, dragging the older male with him. His father himself was a Jounin, but had a week-off.

It was late morning, and people walked on the streets. Deidara took a deep breath in, and looked around. " Shall we go to the forest? " , Hayate grinned. The blonde immediately rushed to the direction of the entrance of the village, where the forest was located. The father chuckled amused, " Calm down, dear ".

Deidara always seemed to be energic and happy, wanting to be outside. He was more of the positive person. Doing the best out of the situation.

Hayate himself was a proud man. He had short spiky hazel hair, crystal blue eyes, and had the element of lightning. He had always been an elite ninja with good reflexes, and appeared to be smart.

Reaching the path into the forest, Deidara ran swiftly, knowing exactly where to head. Further away there was a big meadow with a huge tree in the center with long branches, covered in beautiful big fresh leaves. The blonde loved to roll in the fallen leaves that laid all around the tree. Especially when the wind soared by to pick the leaves up! Hayate knew the place too, since he had been showing the place to Takara. And the older brother had been showing the place to his little brother.

The blonde immediately threw himself onto the medium-tall grass, and laughed happily. He didn't even notice that his father walked to sit against the tree. Calming down, Deidara sat up, all covered in grass.  
He shook his head a few times, and stood up to walk to the older shinobi.

" Hey, let's take it easy. " , Hayate announced, turning to his son. Deidara sat down on the bigger one's lap, and leaned against him. The brunette gently stroked Deidara's short, blond hair, smiling as he eyed the peaceful meadow.


	3. Growing Passion

Weeks, months, and years passed by eventually with time. Deidara had grown taller and older, and as he met his new classamates in the academy, he had also grown a bit impish. He constantly began to end his sentences with ' un ' to annoy the teachers.

He was now seven years old. Takara was twelve, and had greeted to actually become a Jounin. He had been trained greatly, but still was the same old person. Even though Takara was being nice and constantly praised Deidara to be a great shinobi, the younger blonde wanted to surpass the other to any level. He thought he could do anything even though he was so young at the moment. It was no hate or sadness in their relation, only wonderful memories of their young days before being skilled shinobis.

Being a leader of a squad, Takara was loved by many people. There was literally nothing negative about him. He always had set up a schedule for everything, and if something was to go the wrong way, he took it. It could always been fixed in his world. All members of his team got good positions and if they all were motivated for their mission it never failed.

Deidara himself was a real brat in the academy. He always wanted to play pranks on everyone. He didn't really enjoy being in the academy at all. When Takara had explained how it was, the younger blonde imagined something better than this. This was like jail in his eyes. He wanted to be free. Many students hated Deidara for being such a "bitch" towards them. He never seemed to be thankful about anything, always grumpy in some way. And no one knew why. But it was his personality after all. It was just , _Deidara_.

The blonde entered the academy in the morning, yawning as it was kind of early. The classroom was locked since the school hadn't opened yet, and some students had already approached there, sitting outside the classroom. Deidara didn't really like to be close to them. He stood about two metres away from them, leaning against the wall. He got annoyed when he even spoke to them. They talked about how he had been the past days. They all did. No one was ever nice to him, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. Atleast he didn't think so. The other students seemed to be some gang, and eyed Deidara often annoyed.

The teacher entered the corridor. He was tall, having shoulder-lengthed, black middle parted hair. His name was Kenta, and always wore his headprotector around his throat. A group of students was following him as they had met in the entrance, and everyone walked to take their seats as the older shinobi opened up.

" Goodmorning class " , Kenta nodded. Everyone in the class stood up, " Goodmorning Kenta-sensei " , they greeted and sat down. " Today we're going to look at some simple shinobi weapons " , Kenta muttered, " You have seen kunais and regular shuriken already. Even tried them. Today I thought I'd give you a chance to try kunais with exploding tags. ". Deidara sat up from his laying position, getting interested.

" Now listen up, there are two different kinds of explosive tags. " Kenta turned to grab two tags. They looked like regular paper with some text on. The outline on them was different though, the left one was blue and the right red.

Kenta held both of them in different hands carefully. " The left one for you guys, the blue outlined tag, is the unloaded kind of tag. It means you control it.. You have to load it first to release the explosion. ". The shinobi put the blue tag down onto the table, holding red still.

" And then there's the loaded ones. If you throw them with speed at something, they will explode as they suddenly hit a solid surface, okay? It doesn't work if you just let them fall " , Kenta let go of the tag, and it soared to the floor. " See? " , he picked it up. " But, if I were to wrap this around a kunai.. " , Kenta grabbed a kunai from his pocket and wrapped the loaded tag around it, " It can easily explode if I were to throw this against something.

Everyone was silent.

" Well, did you guys get that now? ". " Yeah.. Un.. " Deidara muttered silent. " Oh, only Deidara? " Kenta teased.

" No! Me too! " , someone added. " Yes I did too! " , another student raised his hand. " Good good ", Kenta nodded. " I want you to learn how to use the unloaded tags first. And last of all, I do not want to see you throw these at eachother. It's an explosion and can hurt you really badly if you're not careful ".

Deidara snorted. It couldn't be that bad.

Some moments later, the whole class gathered outside on the school's area. The Jounin had put up a dummy that the other could throw their tags at.

" See that dummy-doll over there? I want you to throw your tags at it, loading them and all. It's not hard if you give it a shot. Remember to aim correctly to get it perfect! " , Kenta smirked, standing next to the line of kids. One after one everyone threw their tags at the tree that was supposed to be a sculpture of a shinobi. Some aimed pretty good and the rest the opposite. Well, what would you expect from a bunch of academy-ranked kids?

Deidara threw very good, studied by his teacher. The blonde loved the vision that got created as the tag poofed in smoke. And the sound was so exciting. It made you happy somehow, in Deidara's eyes.

After the academy was finished, Deidara rushed home amused. He had found a new passion for himself, something that he wanted everyone to recognize! He ran up the stairs to the apartment, and rushed inside.

" MOM! DAD! " , he called from the door. Yori stepped out from the kitchen where she always used to be, confused. Confused by the tone in the other's voice. He seemed to excited and happy.

" Deidara? " , she cleaned a glass.

" Today in the academy, we learned about explosive tags! And it's awesome! Epic! It was very fun! I LOVE IT! Un... " , the blonde waved his arms all warmed up. " Oh, tags eh? " , the mother smiled warmly. The younger child ran to hug the other. " It's the perfect thing, I'll call it ART! " , Deidara added.

" Art? Well, aren't you artistic now? " , Yori giggled amused. She reached to put the glass to the sink, and lift her boy up. " You'll be a fine shinobi " , she smiled. Deidara nodded, " I'll show all of you! I'll be the almighty artist! DEIDARA! " , he announced loudly. The silver haired woman nodded, hugging the other.

The blonde hugged back tightly, and tried to get down, " But I need to do my homework now! Or else I'll fail the test! Un! ". He got put down, and ran to his room.

Later that evening, Takara had gotten home. He had been on a whole-day mission, and sat in his room.  
The younger blonde had told him about all the new things he had learned during the day, about explosions. About explosive tags, and the way he loved it. Into every little detail that was.

Takara himself was very happy that his brother had found a new interest, and wanted to do the bigger of it. How about to give his brother the opportunity to create his own art? So he didn't have to bring those tags everywhere to do it? His very own art. That would be perfect.


	4. Art?

Deidara slammed the door open to the apartment, cheering for himself. He had a headprotector put on his forehead. " I'M A GENIN! " , he screamed.

Takara stepped out from his room confused by the scream, and eyed his younger brother for a while before rushing to hug him. " At last! Dei-nii, you're awesome! " the older Jounin chuckled amused. Hayate stepped out from the livingroom, where he held house as usual. He eyed the rest of the family as Yori stepped out from the bathroom. Walking to them, he smirked lazily. That lazy smirk he always had. As he reached his youngest son, he ruffled the golden hair amused. " Very good! Just what I expected from you! ".

Deidara chuckled, enjoying the good responses he had gotten from his family about the big event.

The sun travelled through the sky like any simple day once again, and evening approached. The big star had left the rocks of the Hidden Rock Village to shine red.

_Unusally red. _

It never shined this bright before.

The younger blonde was watching TV on the couch, almost falling asleep. He had his eyes half closed.

Takara entered the livingroom silent for some reason, ready to tell his brother what he had in mind now that their parents was out.

He sat down next to his brother, " Deidara ", he muttered. The younger blonde immediately sat up regulary, staring at the other.

" What? " , he cleared his throat.

" You tired, or what? " , Takara smirked.

" No.. or.. yeah, but not that much" , Deidara shrugged. The older brother was silent for a while before looking outside the window. He didn't know how to announce the news, or even when. The words just blurted out of all sudden.

" I have been researching a thing.. "

" What? "

" Art " , Takara eyed Deidara again.

" Art? Like- ", the younger blonde got cut off by the other, " I know a jutsu that'll give you the ability to create art out of molding clay. How you ask? It's simple. You'll get three new mouths on your body. On your palms and your heart will be replaced with a living bomb. You'll literally be a living bomb until you let yourself go. ".

Deidara's eyes widened, and he didn't know what to say. " You.. You want to do that.. To me? ". Takara responded with a nod, " Though, I'm not done researching. I've found this out by the village's forbidden library. I'm not really suppoused to be there.. Nor is this technique legal. ".

Deidara blinked confused, " You're.. you mean that.. that it's not legal to do it? ".

Takara shook his head, " But I did it because you like explosions, don't you? I can bring the book home tomorrow all about, so that I don't have to sneak in there constantly. ". The younger blonde nodded bewildered, excited about the awesome news.

" But remember to not tell mom or dad - they will be angry and dissapointed ". Deidara nodded, giggling. He soon stopped though, realizing some negative things, " But.. They'll notice anyway! Un.. ".

" Yes. But just tell them that someone attacked you on the street and you didn't dare to tell ", the older blonde muttered, shrugging. " Not that it was me, 'kay? ". Deidara nodded once again.

And so the plans worked out for the two.

Takara had sneaked past the guards the very next day and stolen the book, not getting noticed by the elite shinobi. The book was brown with golden edges, and kind of big. There was also a scroll of the kinjutsu alone, not a whole book. The only one who knew about the books and scrolls in the library was the Tsuchikage, Ohnoki and some of his companions.

But Takara didn't care about that for the moment. Of course, he did have respect for Ohnoki and followed the rules. But he wanted to make his brother happy so much that he just couldn't resist.

The blonde himself was very liked by the Kage. The risk of being put in jail, or even worser, was totally out from Takara's mind. He didn't think of that Ohnoki could throw him out or something else.


	5. The Act

Deidara had been put into a team - Squad Five. Their sensei, a tall black-haired man with a big green scarf and facepaint on his nose was called Deidasuto. He had pinkish- eyes and was a really nice Jounin to begin with.

The other male Genin in Deidara's team was Sango, which had gray short hair and a bang that covered his left eye. His eyes were pure as the clearest sea, and had the element of water.

The third member, a girl, was called Moriko. She had shoulder-lengthed black hair and purple coloured eyes. She was very positive and seemed to love leadership.

Those two didn't care about Deidara that much in class in the academy, which was a big weight that had lifted off the blonde's chest. If they had been those who really hated him it would have been a burden for the whole team as he didn't like to forgive people and act soft and nice.

The mission of the day was nothing special really - just cleaning the village up a bit. Moriko constantly said she thought it would be better if they left the village to do something, but Deidasuto only sighed and explained that they were given missions that they had to complete sooner or later. Not something you could just come up with.

At the middle of the day, they said goodbye to eachother before leaving to head home. Sango lived in the centrum on the highest floor together with his family, while Moriko lived almost at the entrance.

It was kind of interesting to have _friends _for once now that Deidara could kind of start over. Real friends, perhaps for life?

Entering the flat, no one seemed to be at home. The blonde yawned and walked to lay down on the couch which was empty. It was so quiet - where were everyone? Mom were always at home. The blonde closed his eyes slowly, almost dozing off.

Until a few sleepy hours later when he woke up by noises. Takara had entered the apartment, it seemed. The older brother sat next to Deidara, watching television. He didn't want to wake him up? That's kind of unusal.

The younger blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes, " Hi! ".

Takara turned to the other mysterious, " Good afternoon, Nii-san. ".

Deidara tilted his head, " What's with the serious voice now? Did you do something you weren't allowed to? ". The older one shook his head, " Not yet. But I've got the book. ". " But if you act like that mom and dad will definitaly notice that something is different, so act like yourself! Un! " Deidara announced annoyed.

He didn't like when people acted different about had to be like it always had been.

" Well, where is it? ".

" Where is what? " , Takara hesitated. He had never felt so unsure in his entire life before.

" The book! " , Deidara shouted, but got a hand slapped over his mouth.

" Shh! Do you want the plan to be ruined or what? " , the older one muttered silent. He only got an mean glance in responde, and slowly let go of his brother. Out from the west, he then showed the jutsu book. However, it was soon out of his hands.

" I'll take this instead! So you don't have to worry! " , Deidara held the big book with both of his arms.

" D-Deidara, no... Don't you think mom and dad will notice it easier if you have it? Mom will find it when she cleans your room... " , Takara tried to pull the object from the other but only failed as the other was constantly unwilling to give the precious item back.

" NO! They will notice it easier if you act like such an spoiled criminal! Or like, an alcoholic! Un! ".

" Excuse me, but do you even know what you're talking about. So give that back before they ge- " , was the longest the older blonde could finish his sentence until he froze of horror. The door opened in the hallway. And judging by the steps - Hayate.

Deidara eyed his brother silent while putting it inside his shirt unamused, " Act normal " , he whispered and turned to the TV. A while later, their father entered the livingroom.

" Hey boys " , he nodded. " Hi daad " , the youngest of the siblings muttered, pretending to be focused on the ongoing program.

" Hello " Takara only muttered emotionless, but soon smiled softly. The brunette didn't seem to suspect anything at all, and headed to the kitchen. " So, how was your day today Deidara? " the adult man voice asked intrested from the other room.

" Boring! We did nothing but clean things up, and Moriko constantly complained about it. So annoying, I'd like to just kick her ass.. " , Deidara snorted. A chuckle echoed in the corridors.

Takara himself just sat silent, eyeing the TV still, begging to any god up there that would make sure their parents wouldn't suspect him for doing anything to his brother.

The older male soon entered the room where everyone held house, sitting down next to the oldest of the siblings, " And Takara? ".

The Jounin turned to his father casually, " Ah nothing special to be honest. We did some research " , he shrugged, still smiling. Hayate only chuckled and nodded amused while eating some cereal he had prepared for himself. He then began to speak about random stuff, which the oldest of the brothers didn't quite catch up as he was too bothered by all his tasks and problems already.

The next day, the oldest blonde had decided to take a day-off to read the book into every detail so that nothing would go wrong. And the afternoon after hours of reading the same pages over and over again, it was time.

The air was unusally tense. The burden was unbearable. But it had to happen. Takara had planned everything into smallest detail. The basement where no one almost never kept an eye on would be the perfect place to take action in. He had studied all the different kind of chakra to perform the jutsu, handseals.

Nothing could go wrong.


	6. Blossom of the kinjutsu!

A rainy dark sunday midnight, Takara sneaked into his brother's room. He had gathered some weird seal scrolls to put the jutsu to work too, since it was needed.

Deidara woke up immediately as he was being shooked by his brother, that had been kneeled down next to the bed.

" I'm ready " , a whisper muttered in the dark.

" R-Ready for what? " , a little more high-pitched whisper answered tired.

" The jutsu. Our plan that we have been talking about. I'm finally done with my studies for this " , Takara whispered silent. That tone he had, it was almost frightening to hear it.

" Oh.. " , Deidara sat up slowly, nervous and scared out of all sudden. It wasn't as exciting as it had been before. Absloutely not now that he thought about it in deeper thoughts. It was illegal. And like this on the night...

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. " Come on. Nothing could go wrong! This will be so cool! " , Takara smirked silent, trying to lighten their moods up.

Deidara thought again. _Yeah_, what could go wrong?

They left through the youngest blonde's window silent, wind and rain attacking them furiously. But they didn't care. Takara could easily open the door to the basement of the apartment.

The room was dark and cold. A few barrels and boxes had been placed at the corners, which was perfect.

The older brother opened the brown book, and nodded agreeing to the text, " It needs kind of big space. First off, I'll need to put out the seals on the floor. ".

He opened a scroll, and did some handseals before pressing the floor. A kanji seal grew out from his hand, and pasted itself onto the floor . Deidara eyed the process curiously, not really understanding. They had been talking about seals in the school, but he had never seen anything like this before.

It didn't take long until Deidara got something to do too.

The older one pointed at the kanji, " Just lay down on that so that your soul will be protected. Take your shirt off too, I will need to mark your palms and chest with seals too. "

" But.. That's cold! Un.." , Deidara crossed his arms. " Yes it may be, but you'll have to offer something for this too now. ". The younger blonde threw his pyjamas shirt off, and walked to lay onto his back on the floor.

The older sibling did three hand seals, concentrating chakra into his palms. He had to open many charka gates to perform this jutsu, and it appeared exhausting after a while. After some minutes of sweat, Takara tapped both of Deidara's palms and the left side of his brother's chest. Red markings faded to be more and more visible.

" Well - now's the big moment! ", Takara grinned, putting his hands together.

He rubbed them for a while before doing all of the handsigns. It may turned out to be hundreds of them in Deidara's eyes, but it wasn't that much. It was a few anyway, about thirty to fourty.

Sweat dripped down his jaw, nervous. He kneeled down to press his little brother's chest with both of his hands.

It felt like the air itself just stopped. Like time was curious about the happening.

It took extremely much chakra out from the older one's life, almost all of his chakra gates opened up. It was life threating, and he knew it.

He knew it - but didn't give up. He only gave and gave until there would be nothing left.

It was like a small, harmless explosion.

If you'd leave that one thing - that Deidara now screamed the loudest he could in pain, and was all covered in blood. He actually had mouths placed on his palms and chest, tongues moving on their own. They were all covered in blood too.

Takara himself had fallen to the floor. He didn't move nor say anthing.

The Genin cried heavily, trying to sit up. But it didn't give as he fell constantly to the floor. The room spinned all around him, tears and blood mixed together on the floor. It started getting really dizzy.

All Deidara could remember was seeing his father and mother slamming the door open to the basement, before everything went black.


	7. Disaster

Beep, beep, beep.

Black.

Beep, beep, beep.

It countinued.

What had happened?

Deidara opened his eyes slowly, eyeing a rock ceiling. He looked around him, noticing that he was covered in bandages and different needles were inserted into his arms which was connected to IVs.

Yori sat next to him, holding his hand.

" You woke up.. " , she muttered worried, and hugged her son immediately.

The blonde was silent, confused and dazzled. His whole body ached, every part of it. From top to toe. Especially his chest, hand and arms. Something didn't feel right.

The blonde blinked confused, " W-What.. What's this? ".

The mother eyed her son's hand silent, " Your brother... ". She couldn't go on any further without tearing up, voice trembling. " Your brother, he.. ".

* * *

Hayate was at the graveyard of the village, studying the graves. Soon, his own son would be buried there. His oldest son. His first child that made him so proud - he never failed in anything.

But what did go wrong? The man couldn't connect it all. Why would something like this come to happen? The Tsuchikage had been informed about the happening and wasn't happy at all. One of his most loved shinobis had just killed himself, and almost killed his brother too. And now, one of the villagers had been cursed with mouths all over his body. Deidara.

* * *

The door opened up, and in walked a short old man.

Yori turned to Ohnoki surpised. The elder walked to see what had happened to the blonde expressionless.

" How could this happen? I need to know everything, young Deidara! " , the Kage muttered swiftly. He didn't want to waste any time but to hear the answers. The blonde winced, trembling a bit.

He was scared. What had happened while he had been laying there? Did everyone hate him now? Would he ever be able to become a real shinobi again?

" First off, WHY? Why did you let this happen? " , Ohnoki sat down next to the bed on a chair.

" I.. " , Deidara whimpered, tearing up. Yori couldn't let this go any further. She hugged her child tightly, " He just woke up.. Don't rush him.. ".

The elder nodded slowly, " That jutsu is illegal. And it's terrifying. The powers that your child wield now, and not to think of the risks.. " , he muttered silent.

Deidara trembled more, but turned to eye his lap.

" I- I didn't know it would be like this.. I didn't know... W-Where is my brother?! ".

The Tsuchikage eyed the Genin sympathicly. It didn't seem like the blonde didn't knew a thing that was suppoused to happen.

" With a jutsu that strong, it requiers another person's LIFE to perform it. He opened almost all chakra gates to give the power that was needed. Your brother has passed away, young Deidara. ".

Deidara bit his lip, tearing up heavily. He turned to glare at the two, " I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! YOU'RE LYING! " , he screamed without thinking.

" PLEASE... ".

" There's nothing we can do. Your brother was a gloomy loss for the whole village. He was a fine shinobi and could have been very useful in future wars.. " Ohnoki crossed his arms.

But he soon eyed the crying blonde which had buried his face in his hands.

Yori eyed her child bothered, " Deidara.. ".

" He'll be staying in bed for some weeks until he can get up on his legs again. I bet it feels weird to have mouths inside of your palms. His heart may don't be such a big differnce. It has just been customized a bit " , the elder announced.

" What do you mean? Customized? " Yori blinked, stroking Deidara's hair.

" It's a beating ball of veins. A bomb. But he has to learn to use his new abilites before being able to donate. " , Ohnoki turned to the blonde slowly.

" Atleast you are alive and well ".

Two weeks later nothing had turned out like it used to be.

Hayate hadn't come to visit Deidara at the hospital even once. And it ached still. Everywhere. He had lost respect from everyone, the only person that seemed to be at his side was his mother.

Was dad angry because of that?Didn't dad want anyone to care about him?

The blonde had been thinking and tearing for almost everyday, up until now. He had enough of this. **Something had to be done. **

As no one was in the hospital room anyway, Deidara stood up. He ripped the IV theards out of his arm, and moved his fingers.

It really hurt, but he tried to tolerate the pain and keep calm.

Grabbing his clothes, Deidara left through the window. He jumped down at the entrance, legs cracking. It was no danger, and he headed home expressionless. The blonde only wore the hospital outfit, and people eyed him silent. They seemed to be dissapointed, scared, or even disgusted. It seemed like everyone knew.

He began to run, screaming at everyone. He hissed at people that glared angrily at him.

The blonde ran the stairs up to the flat, and entered it.

It was silent.

Deidara stared at the hallway, but no movement happened to be there. No mother walked out from the kitchen, cleaning a glass. He stepped in silent, peeking into every room.

Mom and dad's door was a bit open, so the blonde swallowed before pushing it open gently. It was never open..

In there, a brunette sat with his back to face the door.

" DAD! " , Deidara shouted, and ran to the bed.

He wanted to be greeted warmly after the accident, but stopped himself as he saw that Hayate wasn't even turning to look at him.

Was dad sad? Was dad angry? Was dad scared?

" Dad- " , Deidara stopped his speaking as a hand slapped his cheek hardly.

Did dad just...?

" Leave this room immediately " a dark mature voice growled.  
Anger and monotonic.

The blonde grabbed his father's pants, " But dad.. Aren't you- ".

He got cut off as his hair got grabbed tightly.

" LEAVE " , Hayate screamed, and threw the blonde against the wall.

Deidara fell silent, but didn't fell anything. What was he even suppoused to feel about this? He spat some blood, and stood up on trembling legs. Still calm. Even his own father hated him. The Genin left the room as he was told.

He headed to his room silent, mad. Why couldn't his own father even be a bit happy? The door slammed closed to Deidara's room as he entered it.

Yori winced at the slam, sitting in Takara's room. She had been cleaning it and fixed it into some guest room, since no Takara was going to return there. Ever again.


	8. War?

The guilt Deidara had to live with - it was tough. It was depressing. Everywhere he walked, atleast 90% of the people knew who he was. The_ freak_.

Hayate was never going to return to his old self. The glad nice father he once had been was just a grumpy, silent and angry father nowadays.

Yori wasn't as much outgoing as her old self. She was more silent for the time being, and didn't seem so happy anymore. But that was obvious, the blonde had ruined their lives. He didn't feel loved like he once did. He felt like a burden everywhere he were. Not even his mother told anyone about the abusing he was receiving from father. If he ever saw his father, Hayate would fetch him and hit him critically several times for ten minutes or so.

Everything had just shattered apart, unable to be fixed. Like a mirror.

About a week later, Deidara had started to gather with his team again. But his teammates acted nothing less then normal. Like they always had been. It was like they didn't care about the happenings, or like they hadn't found out. Deidasuto must have gotten to know it, but he was welcomed back to the world by them like he had just been sick and stayed home for a good time.

Usually, he would tell everyone about what had happened. He would tell about the family problems, he would tell about how he felt about all this. But it didn't feel neccessary. Why would he? Who would even care?

To make sure no one would ask about it by the wounds that could be visible, Deidara had wrapped his hands and arms in bandage. It was embarrasing to let the mouths drool on their own. It was embarrasing to show them just like that. His legs were covered in bruises from the hard grips Hayate grabbed them in. But he couldn't get worried about that now. He had to concentrate on just acting normal, like he always had. The same old Deidara. The one problem was just that... He had nothing to talk about.

All he did when he got home was just simply to lock himself into his room. And then just sit there. In the middle of the room, thinking about what he could do to lighten their life up. With no intelligent brother at his side anymore, it seemed hopeless. It was hopeless. This was his fate.

* * *

The Hidden Rock village had been getting on everyone's nerves lately.

Ohnoki didn't ask for more land, but the leader of their stragedy team wanted to strike back for previous wars. The Hidden Grass village and the Hidden Leaf couldn't hold back to this. They had to strike back to hold their land at the same spot - a world war had been caused. All ninja nations was entering this one, causing million lifes to just fall into dust.

It was no time to be angry anymore.

Since Hayate was a skilled ninja, he was offered to enter the war by his own free will. The answer yes really doubted his wife deeply.

What if he died?


	9. Farewell, Father

A dark November evening approached. The Jounin prepared his war-uniform, and it was time say good-bye to his family.

Yes, for once. He cared.

The blonde eyed his parents, peeking out from the doorstep of his room silent. He knew he wouldn't get to join them. They didn't care.

Hayate hugged his lover tightly, kissing her forehead. " I'll get back.. Only time will tell " , he muttered silent, looking down in the female's eyes from his tall length. The other leaned her head on his chest, hugging back.

They stood there for mintues, until letting go of eachother. The brunette then eyed the crystal blue eye that had been gazing at them for a long while now without getting noticed. " And Deidara " , Hayate muttered, spreading his arms.

Was this true? Or was this just another joke?

The blonde stepped into his room completely. It was all a joke to just press him down even more. After all mistakes he had made in earlier days, of course. No stupidity would be left inside of him anymore. It was fine anyway. That stupid so called _father _could go and die in that stupid war anyway!

Footsteps neared the door.

_Please don't come closer, stupid! _

Those familiar steps.

_IDIOT!_

A hand placed itself onto the blonde's shoulder, and Deidara got pulled up into a tight hug. " I'll be missing you.. " , the man muttered silent.

It was too late to run away. It was too late to even try to hide it. Tears already streamed down his face. He trembled heavily, and didn't even notice how tightly he hugged the older man back. His own father. The man that he once wanted to make so proud, but also the man he hated so deeply in to his heart.

" Deidara, don't cry " , Hayate muttered, stroking his son's back.

But it didn't give to hold the cries in.

It was embarrasing to cry like a little baby infront of his high-classed father, but who cared? Now he cared. It was like he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. It had finally ended.

The cries continued in minutes until they turned into silent sobs. The brunette wiped his son's cheeks, smiling a bit. " I'll go out to protect you and your mother, right? Of course I'll come back. No need to be sad about it ".

The blonde didn't have words to answer, and didn't want to let go. " D-Daad.. " , he whimpered.

But the hug had to break sometime. It couldn't last forever.

Hayate left to the hallway, Deidara following. It was almost like the blonde wanted to go out in the war together with his father. But someone took his hand before he could go out.

Yori hugged her son gentle, and the man of the house left. The steps faded away as he closed the door, soon gone.

The mother and son was left all alone in the apartment - still hugging. Still confused about what to do.

The village was protected constantly and no one was allowed in or out, making it anxious. Prices of food had been growing expensive, and the economy was getting really bad. Deidara and Yori still held their house to stand at the same spot along with the other people that lived there. At the night it was always tense, and no one really got a good-all night sleep. Months of war had been tiring for everyone, even Ohnoki had enough. But even as the Tsuchikage, the HQs demanded war. There was nothing he could do.

There was an constant argument going on in the Hidden Rock, and soon no one was worth trusting. It had come to that time when you just sit under your bed, or in your basement, waiting for all the noise to just go away.

It never did.


	10. End of the war

Hayate hadn't left any signs or sent any letters. No one had informed the two if he even was alive.

That left Deidara one last order - to protect his mother. He was a shinobi, perhaps not the strongest. This was it.

" Mom.. I-I'm going to.. " , he muttered, sitting on the couch tense. The silver haired woman didn't answer nor pay attention to her son at all. Just as the blonde opened his mouth again to repeat the sentence, BOOM.

The whole building trembled of the shockwave.

Someone bombed the in village.

Both of them ran to look outside. A huge cloud of dust was covering the sight furiously.

" They... " , Deidara's voice trembled. He didn't know what to do, but got dragged away to the hallway. His own mother seemed panicked.

What was happening?!

" Mom! No! I'm going out to fight! " , Deidara yelled nervously. No answer. Was she too panicked to even react? " MOM! " , the blonde repeated, more self confident this time. " NO YOU ARE NOT, DEIDARA. YOU ARE JUST A GENIN! ".

The blonde thought he skipped a heartbeat for a second.

Did mom just shout at him? She never seemed to be like this. She was a calm mother, calm. Only calm. Whatever happened, she always stayed calm and positive. He didn't see her face as the silverish hair blowed, now on the first floor of the apartment.

The woman aggressively opened the door to the basement. What now? Why to the basement, where the terrbile accident had taken place?

But there wasn't time to think anymore. Because he was just slightly confused by the other's actions. She opened a box in the corner of the room, and put Deidara into it. " You must stay here, Deidara... " , she whimpered, stroking his hair.

The shoulder lengthed golden hair of his that she always had been stroking so lovely.

But she looked so scared.

" You must stay here... YOU CANNOT LEAVE THIS BOX! " , Yori kissed her son's head countless times, before putting the lid on again.

Deidara stared at the box wall, feeling like a toddler again. Was this..

Was this the last time?

Was this the last time he was going to hear his mother's voice?

Was this the last time he was going to feel his mother's hands?

This was the last time. He was going to never see her again.

Another explosion could be heard nearby. The ground shaked violenty, and screams from the neighbour quarters howled in the night.

* * *

Days passed on, perhaps even weeks, and no one came to find Deidara. He passed out of hunger, and leaned against the box wall in the tiny space. But the mind soon cleared up.

" Hey! Are you alive? "

_Is someone here to..._

Someone shook the blonde, " Wake up! ".

Deidara slowed opened his eyes, and turned to eye the ninja dazzled. His headprotector was one of the Hidden Rock's, that was for sure. The blonde stood up immediately, eyeing all of the shinobi in the basement confused.

" What.. What has happened?.. ".

About five of the Hidden Rock's service ninja team was throwing bodies out that had been thrown in by the enemy. It didn't smell so nice in there.

" We found a survivor! " , one of them called outside. Some people ran in. The blonde had to lean against the wall to not fall.

" I'm just.. " , he muttered.

Some shinobis helped the blonde out from the basement, and daylight hit his face.

So bright! But the village didn't look quite fine. Several rock buildings was bombed, and dust still covered most of the village. He was confused still.

For how long had he been laying there?

A woman walked to the blonde, " Thank goodness you're alright! " , she nodded. But he didn't recongnize her. The blonde soon spotted more people on the streets. A black-haired shinobi that wore a big green scarf - Deidasuto?

Deidara ran to his sensei, and turned him around bewildered.

" Oh, Deidara! " , the older male grinned. But no grin was received back, so he stopped slowly.

" The war's finally over.. " , he muttered more seriously. " It is?! " , the blonde blurted out. " IT'S OVER?! REALLY? ". His sensei responded with a nod, " The Hidden Leaf must've been really desperate to send out their youngest ninja. Tsch, well. That's how life is. War is war ", he shrugged.

Deidara was just confused. There was so many questions, but no answers to them. Of course Deidasuto wouldn't know everything.

" Yeah.. Hehe.. ", the blonde faked a smile. " I'll just.. Go back " , he nodded, and then headed back to his apartment where people still worked.

Walking past everybody, he headed upstairs. The will of crying constantly hit him, but it was enough already. Crying wasn't going to help. He locked the door, people walking the corridors. No one was allowed to interrupt him now.


	11. Loss of his family - tears of guilt

The clock ticked in the kitchen, Deidara sitting at the kitchen table.

In two days a memorial was going to be held for the brave ninjas that had been fightning in the war. To go or to go not? Nuh, it didn't matter. No missions was going to be set up and it was for sure that the whole village was going to be empty since everyone was going to gather at the graveyard.

The graveyard - a place where the blonde almost never visited. What was the meaning of that anyway? There was no one to grief for anyway there. But it was crowded today.

Everyone wore black outfits and no headprotector. Some people cried but most didn't.

Deidara searched his way from the back of the crowd to somewhere in the middle, so that he could hear good. The Tsuchikage was there too, at the front. There was also a black haired girl next to him, along with a little chubby boy.

" The war has ended, and by the information we've picked up, it's time to remember our brave soldiers. Even if God himself didn't demand this, we all will accept fate. " , the old man spoke out to all people. " Many have lost someone close to one other- " , he continued.

It wasn't very amusing to listen to. It was boring, but most depressing. But when you have lost your whole family and is the last one standing, you often change your mind about things that you once hated. Perhaps for the sake of someone. To bring their will on yourself. To be proud that they'll watch over you while you grow.

And so the names was being babbled up.

" Aito Moto, Eita Yamamoto, Hiromitsu Tsukino... "

Deidara slowly turned to eye his feet, not wanting to hear his father's name among the dead ones. Because then he could be sure he was going to live on his own.

" Hideo Ueno " , it continued.

" .. Takenaka ".

Different surnames and names, nothing mattered. But please don't line that name up..

" .. Hayate- ".

Deidara froze. The hotness covered his face, and he began to tear up.

_Hayate... _

No one else seemed to be as sad as him at this moment. He put his arm in his face, crying silent. All alone in the big world. No one to talk to. No one to make proud. Absolutely nothing.

_**Nothing left.**_

Even though Deidara wanted to run away from the memorial so badly, he didn't move an inch from the spot he was standing in. He noticed that someone placed their hand on his shoulder, and the blonde turned to look up. Deidasuto?

The Jounin stroked the blonde's shoulder, understanding the loss. And there were nothing to explain either. The older male already knew about his brother, and since he was all alone there, right there on the spot, what was he suppoused to know? If his mother had been alive, she would have gathered there too. Next to him, saying kind words. But there were no mother to soothe him.

On the way home, the Genin had placed his hands in his pockets. He slowly walked in on the treets, no emotion flooding over him. How suprising.

Footsteps neared him. Soft ones at that.

" Deidara! " , a girl voice called. The blonde didn't stop walking.

" Deidara! " , the girl caught up. It was Moriko. She eyed her teammate worried.

" Are you okay? I didn't see you at the funeral! " , the black haired teeanger whined.

No answer.

" Hey, 'Dara? Are you okay?.. ".

Deidara didn't feel like answering. He felt down to the deepest limit.

" I bet you're a bit upset over the dead shinobis that joined the war outside of the village, did you know somebody there? I'm sorry if you did! It must have been a bad loss. My family did good atleast, no one got hurt or injured. We hid in the- " , Moriko stopped herself in the sentence as the blonde turned to glare and scream, " SHUT UP. ".

" ONLY BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY DID GOOD DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE'S DID " , Deidara screamed, trembling heavily.

The girl took a step back, panting.

" I.. I'm sorry.. Do you mean..- ". But before she could end the sentence, the blonde ran away swiftly.

_Couldn't that bitch just leave him alone?!_

Slamming the door closed to _his _flat, he walked to the bathroom. The blonde needed to cool down to not do something dramatically. He stepped into the bathroom but didn't lock. Who would come in there anyway?

The cold water hit him, hair soon laying straight. The mouths moved their tongues playfully, and the stitched chest of his just looked awful.

Deidara hated himself so much. The mouths were just pure disgusting. He stroked the stitches slowly, but he soon flipped his trembling hands to eye the mouths.


	12. New chance

Two more weeks passed on, and the village had began to get repaired a bit. Deidara himself couldn't do anything to help them, and still no missions.

The land outside the village hadn't changed that much, only that there were some burned trees and ruined open areas. But it was okay.

He had been taking long walks nowadays.

The days were long and gloomy - in about a week the missions were going to start again. Sango had been a bit injured, and was put into the hospital for a while.

Three knocks rumbled the door a bit to Deidara's apartment. They were small though.

He slowly got up from his bed from where he was laying, and walked to the door. He opened the door, but saw no one.

A man cleared his throat.

Deidara looked down, and eyed the Tsuchikage.

" Lord Tsuchikage? Un.. " , the blonde muttered monotonic.

" Deidara, I'd like to come in if it doesn't bother " , the older male nodded. Deidara nodded, and held the door open for the other to walk in. He closed it after his guest had entered. " Well, this is my den, hmm.. " , the blonde nodded slowly. " Make yourself at home ".

Ohnoki looked around calm, " Shouldn't you move out of here? This building could collapse at any time- " , got cut off by Deidara that shook his head. " Nope, I want to stay here. I'm too poor to buy another house, plus, this is ok with me. ".

The older male shrugged, " If you say so ".

Deidara sat down in the kitchen, " I only have cookies and juice to offer. There's no warmth in here at the moment so I can't make any tea. And I don't know how to make coffee. " , he explained. The older male chuckled amused, " There's no need to. I just came here to talk about your future. ".

Deidara tilted his head, " My future? I'll just carry on as a ninja and- ", he cut himself off as the elder shook his finger.

" You'll become a fine ninja. I came here to ask if you'd like to be my apprentice. Since you have a different ability apart from others, and I have the book that tells all facts about it, I thought we could figure something out from that, right? ".

The blonde blinked confused. " You mean.. You'd like to.. Train me? ".

" Yes. Exactly. You may have a forbidden technique, but it could be useful. If you train to fill clay with chakra, you can create bombs. Just like the jutsu is created for. ".

The blonde nodded understanding.

He agreed, and the training would start tomorrow. Deidara was welcome to the Tsuchikage office anytime at the day, and they'd practice for four hours. So perhaps he'd finally be able to use his 'failures' professional. Maybe the tunnel wasn't ending right there, perhaps there were light at the edge of it?


	13. Training

The blonde woke up early the following morning, and dressed put his headprotector on excited.

He wasn't going to be training with his team anymore, but it was okay anyway. Because now he would get the right training! Deidara was the only one after all that could do this, and it was going to be fun.

He left at nine'o'clock, and headed to the office. To be honest to himself, the blonde had never visited the Tsuchikage's office. It was a big, tall stone tower with the Tsuchikage mark at the top. Deidara stepped inside, and eyed the signs.

There were billions of different signs, but he only followed those who said _Tsuchikage Office_. Simple as that.

After minutes of walking stairs and passing people, the blonde finally reached the top floor. He knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open. Although he had to open himself as he heard a _come in_. The blonde stepped inside, and closed the door gently as he entered.

" Ah, Deidara-kun. Already here? " , the elder nodded from the table he sat at. Deidara nodded, walking to stand closer.

" Very well, want to start already? This will be interesting.. " , Ohnoki stepped onto the table that was stocked with papers. He then soared up a bit in the air, flying. Deidara eyed the other silent. So, where were they going to train, exactly?

" Follow me, young lad " , the Tsuchikage nodded. He then flew by the blonde, and headed downstairs. The Genin was surpised that he of all people was chosen to be offered training by the Tsuchikage himself.

They tripped down about five floors, until the older male opened a door to a stone door. The whole floor was empty. Deidara stepped in, and eyed the huge room stunned. For being such a slink building, how did this fit in here?!

" Wow.. " , was the only words he could perform.

Ohnoki soared deeper into the huge training room, closing the door.

The room was big enough for two long-distance shinobis to fight eachother, with three thin windows at the opposite wall from the entrance. So some sun light could enter the dark room to lighten it up a bit. If someone would happen to be there at night, there were lights in the ceiling and candles on the walls. There was a trone placed on the left side of the room from the entrance on a higher platform, but not that high. About two stairsteps higher up than the normal ground level of the room. Two pillars in the centre of the room appeaed too, placed about ten metres away from eachother.

The blonde stepped further in, while Ohnoki soared to place himself to the elbow rest of the trone.

" You do know how to concentrate chakra into objects, right? ". Deidara nodded, " Of course I do, un ".

" Good. Because that is what's this all about, almost. ". The blonde leaned against the pillar that was the closest to the trone, facing his new master.

" You need to create a relation to those mouths. It may sound ridiculous, but trust me. It will be useful. Because when they will work with you, you will become their master and they will listen. You need to use your mind to create the bombs, at any shape you wish for. You're fond of explosions, right? I know that everyone has been kind of quiet around you but, yeah. Do you know why your brother did it? "

Deidara took a deep breath some seconds after the rant. " He did it, because I like explosions. Because he knew that I loved it. He wanted me to be free to create however I wanted, without carrying tags with me everywhere.. ".

The Kage nodded, " I see... ".

Deidara nodded, " But.. Eh.. " he hesitated. " I mean... it's not like.. ". The blonde didn't feel comfortable to talk about his and Takara's stupidness, " Nevermind ".

The elder sighed. He knew that the older blonde that had passed away was a nice guy, maybe too nice, but that he didn't think of the risks it could have caused.

" Well. First off - I want to see your skills this far, Deidara-kun. "

" So, what do you want me to do? "

Ohnoki made a rock clone next to him, " Attack this clone with all of your strength " , he nodded. The clone flew to the blonde, staring to attack.

The blonde yelped at first, but jumped away to not take too much damage. He swiftly grabbed some shurikens, and took fight position.

His opponent rushed closer, so Deidara threw his shuriken at the stone. The ninja weapons didn't do any damage at all, and they fell to the floor.

The blonde actually had some problems with short-distance fights, but it worked out. It was just a bit rushing to block attacks and attack yourself when the opponent was that close. The blonde started to hit with fists and feet, trying to kick the clone away. He had fully recovered from the accident and was as skilled as before.

" You're convincing me good enough " , the Tsuchikage nodded after a while.

" I'm the only one yet that can use the Rock Clone Jutsu. Usually, normal clones would poof away by hits or shuriken. But I'm aiming at the thought of being a real person that you're suppoused to fight now. " . The clone fell into stones infront of Deidara's feet.

" I want you to build a relation with your mouths to get them to work with you, so we can start the training soon for real, okay? " the elder stood up. Deidara nodded, and eyed his hands.

At three'o'clock, Deidara was taking a walk again outside of the village. No one seemed to be fixing the injuries of the nature.

The Genin walked on the meadow from long ago, heading to the big tree he and dad used to walk to back in days. Takara too, of course.

It was kind of calming to see that the tree still growed by its roots, and not damaged in any way. So there he was again, trying to revisit his past. Alone, that was. Since no one was with him this time.

The blonde caressed the tree's cortex, wanting to feel the texture.


	14. Friend or foe?

Something wasn't right. Deidara felt stalked for some reason, and turned to see for himself.

He studied every bush, grass straw and branch for minutes. " Hello?.. " .

He took a step away from the tree, looking around more, " I know there's someone out there! Un! ".

" Hello there " , a young man adult voice responded from upon. About twenty years old perhaps. Deidara swiftly turned back to the tree, and looked around even more confused. But no one was beeing sighted there. How weird..

Movement took action behind him swiftly, and the blonde turned around once again. This time, a tall masked man with black clothing stood there. He had long, spiky black hair. The mask seemed to be new, and was yellow with black flame pattern. There was one hole, probably for being able to see anything.

" Excuse me?.. " , Deidara snorted, looking up.

" What's your name, young child? " the masked man muttered.

" Why should I tell you? It doesn't matter to you! " , the blonde growled back. But the man before him grabbed his throat, " Tell me now. What is your name? ".

" D-Deidara... " , Deidara tried to kick the stranger away. But he didn't need to as the other let go of him. The blonde rubbed his throat, " What was that for?! Un! Who are you?!".

" Who I am does not matter. Do not ask that again. But I see that you have earned this village's kinjutsu. You're lucky to have these " , the masked man grabbed the blonde's hand hardly. Deidara bit his lip, growling silent. He knew that the stalker meant his mouths, but why?

" Why? Let go of me you idiot! Tell me who you are! "

" Do not ask anymore questions, Deidara. Never. I'm just here to help you with these " , he tightened the grip.

" COWARD! "

" You'll be useful in the future, I know you will. That's why I want you to listen to me. You must show these things that you're the master, and if they don't listen you shall punish them. "

" Punish them..? "

" Hit them against the table, or just simply cut their tongues. They will learn sooner or later to listen. It's about your pride inside too. Never become inferior of them. You are the reason they live "

The blonde tried to pull himself away, but the stranger was too strong. " Got that? " , the older man growled.

Deidara nodded, " Let me go now! ". He was set free, and bumped against the tree. The masked man still stood there, looking nothing but an object. " We shall meet again " , the other spoke before poofing away. Deidara only blinked, highly confused.

Who in the world was even that? Some pedophile for sure. _Useful in the future _- ew!

The blonde eyed his hands, and sat down against the big tree that was his closest friend now, literally. He had no choice but to follow the masked man's orders, they were kind of smart to be honest. He had to be the boss from now on.


	15. Artistic mouths

Lonliness, as always, was a common thing for the blonde as he lived by his own in the apartment. As he didn't know anyone that closely, no one came to visit him not even once.

But he had company. The Tsuchikage, and believe it or not - his mouths. The blonde often sat down to speak to them. It may sounded like he was going mad but that was the only thing he could do to build a relation with them. Talk, teach and pride. It was like he had created a whole colony in his own house! He acted childish, but since no one came to take care of him and teach him to act for his age, there was nothing to complain about. No one wanted to take care of him either, because they thought Deidara was old enough to live on his own. A thirteen year old.

It took several days to tame the mouths. The palm ones was easier, but the big one on his chest was a bit more dominant.

Even if Deidara didn't rip the stitches off, he felt how greedy it was. If the mouths didn't listen, Deidara would sew them shut or hit them against something solid and hard. Then they would not open for half an hour, until they slowly got a bit courageous up again. The biggest one again was a lost case for Deidara. He was too soft against it.

It took three weeks to tame the hand mouths well enough to use them for ninja work. He let them eat, instead of eating himself through his main mouth on the face. It didn't taste anything then, but he got stuffed enough. And they reacted to his mood, too.

When Deidara was happy, the mouths listened well to him. When he was tired they got tired too. When he was depressed they didn't do anything to annoy.

The blonde had practised at home too, to give chakra to other things through the mouths.

The thing was to not let them swallow the fruit, paper, or anything like that. They would just fill the fibers or cells in the thing that was put into them and then spit it out again - finished. But now step two in the progress had to work too.

Ohnoki had taken the book with the forbidden jutsus for himself, and was ready to seal it away when the blonde had finished his training. He had told that the next thing was to release an explosion.

Since the blonde was the only known wielder along with Gari to carry on the Explosion release, he wanted to be good at it. The famous ninja Deidara of the Hidden Rock!

However, this step was way harder to perform. He had to twist and spin chakra, then just let it go.. It was harder than he expected it to be.

Days, nights, weeks, weeks and weeks passed on. At month three of the training, Deidara had succeeded to perform small explosions with donation clay. He usually carried a green belt with two bags on each hip to easily access it with his hands. But then again, these were small. The explosions wasn't big enough to kill somebody, maybe damage a tiny bit. He had told his master, Ohnoki, that he wanted to go bigger.

Four more tough months passed on, and Deidara had learned how to create clay clones, C1 and Explosive Landmines. Not only that, he worked to create even more art on his on free will.

The birds he once adored that could fly, the art of explosions. The blonde knew he could take it to any higher level if he wanted.

That way of ninja was the only thing that mattered nowadays. The Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, often entered the training grounds to train too. But she often sat down to watch Deidara. His long hair danced in the air as he jumped around. He looked so happy when he set the sculptures off to explode.

There was often arguments about it. She would often laugh and complain about the sculptures, of how obsessed Deidara had gotten. He would then scream ugly words back at the younger kunoichi to defend his precious art. But of course they also had nice moments togehter, and Deidara felt like he wasn't alone anymore.

As the Tsuchikage had looked over the younger blonde, he could soon exclude that the Genin was good enough to join the Explosion Corps.


	16. Katsu

It was one of the best thing that ever happened to him.

Really? He could be one of the Explosion Corps? Even at that young age. The Chuunin exams was soon going to be held, but the blonde didn't care. He was too lazy to go to the Hidden Leaf to be fightning some lousy opponent. They would be blown away just by hearing about his art!

But the Corps held missions that only surrounded the explosion part, which only Deidara could. It would be interesting.

He was happy that he finally could do something good for the village. People wouldn't think of him as the failure anymore, right? They would be glad that he was a shinobi that helped the village.

As Deidara entered the apartment, there was a note at the inside of the door.

Who in the world..?

Snatching the white note, he began to read confused. It was nicely written, with a really nice style of writing.

_Come to the big tree outside the village immediately._

Did someone rob him? Had he left the door unlocked? Or left a window opened? Shit!

The blonde swiftly ran out from the house, and made sure he locked before hurrying to the tree.

As the blonde knew exactly where to head, it didn't take long until he reached the meadow where the tree was growing.

Perhaps the person wasn't there anymore? Had he taken too long?

Deidara panted, holding the tree, " Is anyone here? ". He got no responde until about twenty seconds later.

" You finally came " , that same adult voice muttered from above. The masked man again?

It had taken about more then a half year ago since he had met the man, and now he was here again? But then again.. He'd be useful.

" Listen to me you scumbag! I will not work for you or anything like that! So let me be, un! " , the blonde pointed at the other, looking up at the stranger that sat in the tree. He didn't have long hair anymore, and had different clothes.

" Seems like you got yourself an attidute, didn't you, brat? "

" WHAT?! "

" Listen. I have been watching your skills ".

The words had a bit of interest in them, but still like he didn't care at all. " You have gotten stronger. Strong enough to do _it _"

Deidara was confused. It? What was this idiot mumling about?

" Bomb the village "

The blonde blinked terrified. Was this guy insane? It was time to back this stalker down because Deidara felt his pride inside of him. No one was going to boss him around.

" Listen to me, you brainless coward! " , he spanned his fists , " I am NOT going to follow YOU! I am NOT bombing the village for your sake! I have no reason to do that, since I am not holding a grudge against it! SO SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH CLOSED AND LEAVE ME ALONE! ".

The masked man was unmoved by Deidara's words, and almost felt like yawning. He jumped down infront of the other.

" You are the only ninja alive with the kekkei genkai of explosions. They are just keeping you in there to keep you away from the huge free world. Don't you want to show this world your abilities? If you bomb the village, everyone in there will really get who you are. And once you have done it, you are free "

Deidara took a deep breath. He needed some thinking. After all, he did want people to recognize his power of art, and wanted everyone to experience it with their own eyes. Even the world outside the village.

That evening, the fog was getting thick. Like it tried to hide Deidara's identity from what the blonde had planned to do.

He had created a bird at the top of the apartment building he lived in, and had nothing to take with him from now on. The bird slowly soared up in the air after minutes of eyeing the rock buildings.

He put his hands down his bags, feeling kind of strange. Was he going to become a criminal after this?

The Genin flew in circles before throwing spider sculptures down in the alleys, and then flew to the center.

" KATSU! " , he screamed, wanting everyone to hear his voice.

Explosions from almost every alley could be heart, and the ground trembled.

People lit their windows, and ran to look outside. But it wasn't enough. Deidara knew that the stalker wanted greater damages on the village. The blonde shook his head, and created bigger bombs and more of them, throwing them all over the village. They exploded on different timestamps, booms from almost everywhere.

Even though it wasn't visible from the village where Deidara was, everyone could judge from the voice, scream, the ' Katsu ' , the explosions themselves that it was Deidara.

It came as a shock for the Tsuchikage. Why did Deidara betray the village?

He had gone mad! The Kage ran to his window, glaring at the shadow in the mist that flew away, becoming a fuzzy figure.

There was no point in going after the blonde - he could flee by flying easily.

The thought of that people all around the world would be aware of Deidara's art was a failure. The blonde usually held house in the land of Oto, Yu, or Shimo. He had earned a title of _Terrorist Bomber_ - and had caught Akatsuki's attention.


	17. Akatsuki - A new start!

After two and a half year of being free, the blonde was stopped by three people in black robes. Weird people at that.

One of them was half shark, and was very tall.

One of them was some scorpion thing, and looked very ugly.

The last one had black long hair, and didn't look very sociable.

They spoke about bringing Deidara into the organization _Akatsuki_, alas, the blonde refused. He wanted to be free still. Was that too much to ask for?

The black haired man stepped closer, challenging him. Perhaps it was the worst, or the most wisest decision Deidara had made in his life. Because he accepted it.

If he'd loose, he had to join the organization and go with the freakish people. If he'd win, he could go free.

But his opponent had an weird eye. His name was Itachi Uchiha and had a Sharingan, one of the ugliest things the blonde had ever seen. Such uninteresting eyes, full of ugliness. They didn't see anything right, plus, if the user used the power of the eyes too much they'd go blind!

How pathetic. How lame!

But maybe this organization was a great new refreshment for Deidara. Everyone here had betrayed their own village. Everyone had experienced something painful, just like he had. Everyone here had something freakish, just like he had.

Itachi Uchiha was one of the last survivors of the Uchiha Clan, and he had killed the whole clan himself. He left his little brother to live though. His power was the Sharingan, which had enourmous power after Deidara had done some research. One of his new goals was to beat Itachi one day, to outmatch the Sharingan with his art!

Itachi's partner was an older man, called Kisame Hoshigake. The shark-man. But Kisame was really nice when you got to know him better. He had a good sense humour, and was very loyal. He had betrayed his teammates in a mission, slashing them to pieces. After doing that, he had stolen some person's famous sword Samehada and left for himself to join Akatsuki. Not only that, but Kisame had a great capacity for chakra.

Then there was Kakuzu, some grumpy old geezer. He constantly wore a mask, and had some obsession with money. But Deidara wasn't sure what Kakuzu had done in his life. He betrayed the village by failing some mission. To kill the First Hokage. Lame in any way.

Deidara's own partner was Sasori of the Red Sand. He had never seen the older male's true appearence, yet. He sat in a puppet called Hiruko. There wasn't much details into this one either, only that he had been living with his grandma during his childhood as he had lost his parents during some war.

And the Leader himself hadn't shown himself. That was a thumb down, because if you are a member of a organization you want to know who your leader is.

After another year passing by, Sasori and Deidara had gotten pretty good along with eachother. If you'd bring the part away that they constantly complained about what the perfect art is, of course. The puppet master stood for the reason that real art is eternal beauty, while Deidara disagreed and stood for the reason that it was explosions.

The pair travelled through lands in weeks, until the blonde started to ken the environment they appeared in. This meadow.. These trees.

" Sasori No Danna, we need to make a stop here. Un. " , the blonde announced as he stopped to eye the big tree. It still stood there, untouched.

" Eh? "

" I need to do something " , the blonde created a bird, and jumped onto it. " I will be back soon, Danna. " Deidara announced before flewing away to the direction of left - towards the Hidden Rock Village.

A annoyed sigh only found it's way out from the Hiruko puppet.

Sasori himself sighed, peeking outside when Deidara dissapeared between the trees.

Deidara didn't know why he headed to his village, why would he? There was no case he had to finish, but it just felt like he was suppoused to revisit it sooner or later. The rock tops soon became visible the closer the blonde flew. The Akatsuki robe fluttered in the wind playfully. It had been years since the last time he visited! Or, that would be, that time when he bombed and left.

The outer edges that clearly showed where the village had it's borders looked like a good target to ruin, once again. Under those years he had improved after all. Deidara had created even greater and stronger types of explosions during these years, and it was time to try them out right now. It would also be a good sign to the villagers that _The Great Deidara is alive! _

The sun stood high in the sky, and a shadow drew itself on the ground. People looked up confused at the weird shape, noticing him. Deidara.

Explosions once again.

Ohnoki flew out from the Tsuchikage office annoyed to the highest level, screaming his old apprentice's name.

" The old geezer is still alive, eh?! " , Deidara flew close to his old master amused. His grin was bigger and satisfied to any limit. It was like a fetish to annoy people out of all sudden.

But before the Kage could even react and answer, the blonde flew away to bomb a bit more at the borders.

Kurotsuchi herself had happened to spot her old childhood friend she hadn't seen for a long, long time. She had believed that he just left for training - just like his father and grandfather had said - but this was different.

Did Deidara do this on purpose? It was terrible..

She gazed at the other from where she stood, and didn't let him leave inside of her. She ignored the screams all around her, and teared up.

Deidara spotted Kurotsuchi from the air, gazing back at her. He was surprised to see just her there, but didn't stop. At last, he turned his back to the village as the bird had reached to head to the meadow. He turned his back to his past, because this was a brand new start.

The day appeared to be a beautiful sunny May day.

Even though, this time, Deidara himself caused the terror that he had once himself had been living up to, he grinned. He chuckled.

Because he wasn't that little child anymore - he was a refreshed young man. With new goals and ambitions. And he promised himself to live upto those goals, and improve his skills.

A young man with a huge life of adventure ahead of oneself!


End file.
